Scrub force fanfic 1: Komplex x Sidney
by calioni12
Summary: After Vee left Komplex at home, Komplex calls over Sidney to come over.


"Are you sure you wanna go to the Scrub force meeting without me?" Komplex said, standing underneath the doorway as Vee packed her bags into the car.

"Of course I am going without you, you have to go to work." Vee said with annoyance, since Komplex has been asking for the past week.

"Ugh okay, guess you'll stay. Bye babe, see you in a week." Komplex said, before going up to Vee to give her a kiss. Vee then went into the car, and drove off.

As Komplex went back into the house, he thought about what to do. He didn't think of any ideas until he thought of asking someone to come over, since he was so used to being at home with Vee.

Komplex didn't know who to ask to come over, until he remembered about Sidney. He remembered that one time, when they were chatting, Sidney said that he didn't mind having sex with men, especially with other men, obviously hinting towards Komplex, but Komplex forgot about that, until now. " _Maybe i should ask Sidney to come over. I can make dinner to make it less sexual, but i do want that him to be aroused so i can lick that juicy di- NO KOMPLEX, DON'T THINK ABOUT IT, well at least until he comes over, then we can have some fun!"_ Komplex thought. He jumped at the plan he had.

He went over and asked Sidney if he had plans, because he was going to make dinner for him, Sidney said that he was going to a party, but he would rather eat with Komplex, so he said yes.

 _"Well its 10:00 right now, guess i can start preparing, think i should get some other things as well."_

It was around 5:30, and Komplex has the seasoned chicken in the oven. " _Hope Sidney will like my dinner, I really wish I could do better, but I guess it'll do."_ Komplex was waiting at the door, but he saw the time. " _Oh, its only 5;32, guess I could start using the toys I bought for myself earlier."_ Komplex took the bag of "toys" and walked to his washroom.

When he was in the washroom, he took out a fleshlight and a stand-up dildo out of the bag. Komplex placed the dildo on the toilet, and Komplex knelled down and started licking it, from base to tip. " _Oh God, I really wish this was Sidney's dick, really want to taste that wet juicy dick of his."_ He stood back up and placed his ass on the tip of the dick. "Ooh, that feels so good." He moan lightly, and slowly lowered himself onto the dildo, and placed the fleshlight on his dick. He moaned even louder than before. Once the dildo was fully in him, he started moving up and down, also moving the fleshlight back and forth. " _Oh.. Ah... Ah... Sidney.. Ah... Ah..."_ Komplex moaned, pretending he was getting fucked by Sidney. _"...Sidney... Ohh... Ahhh... Ahhh...OH..."_ Komplex moaned loudly as he was bucking faster in and out of the dildo. " _...Sidney... Ahhh... Ahh... AH... AH... SIDNEY!_ " Komplex screamed as he came into the fleshlight.

Komplex pulled himself out of the dildo and rolled onto the floor. He laid there for a while until he saw the time. " _Oh shit, it's about time for Sidney to arrive._ " Komplex quickly got up and clean himself up, then place the fleshlight and dildo in a shoe box and placed it at the back of the bathroom cupboards. When he came out of the washroom, he heard a doorbell ring, and Komplex ran to the the door and opened it, outside he saw Sidney shivering.

"C'mon Sidney, you shouldn't be standing outside cold like that." Komplex laughed.

"We-well, I-I c-can't come in w-when it's locked." Sidney said, almost freezing.

When Komplex let Sidney in, Komplex led him to the kitchen, and gave Sidney a seat.

"Wait here so I can take out the Chicken."

After they ate dinner, Komplex and Sidney went to the living room to play League, but Komplex was starting to get aroused by Sidney. " _Oh shit, I don't know what to do, should I tell Sidney that I want him to fuck me?"_ Komplex thought, then he had an idea.

"Hey Sidney, want a beer?" Komplex asked. _"Hope I can make him believe that I want sex with him only because I'm drunk."_

"Uh, sure, why not." Sidney said. Komplex walked over to the kitchen and grabbed all the beers in the fridge, and when he came back, Sidney turned around and was shocked.

"Woah Komplex, I don't think you should drink that much beer in one night." Sidney said with worry.

"No worries, I can handle this, Sidney." Komplex said as he opened a beer.

"Umm, okay, if you say so. Well, I'm going to the washroom, and don't drink all the beer." Sidney sighed.

After Sidney was done, he came back and saw all the beer bottles empty and saw Komplex lying on the couch.

Sidney was completely blown away by how fast Komplex drank. "Komplex, I told you to not drink all the fucking beers, now look at you, you sexy, hot- Err, anyways, lets get you to bed."

"Nah, man, I don't give a fuck about that, c'mon here and lemme kiss you." Komplex said, trying his best to sound drunk and seductive at the same time.

"Umm," Sidney said while blushing, "I-I don't think that's, a g-good idea- Mff!" Before Sidney could finish his sentence, Komplex pulled him in and their lips connected. At first Sidney was shocked and was blushing hard at Komplex pressing hard at his lips, but then he felt into it, and wrapped his arms around Komplex's waist and pulled him deeper into the kiss, then pushed his tongue into Komplex's mouth. Komplex only giggled before his tongue wrestled with Sidney's. Komplex and Sidney moaned through the kiss, before breaking the kiss apart for oxygen.

"Can I tell you something?" Komplex said, obviously not trying to look drunk anymore.

"Yes?" Sidney whispered.

"I love you." Komplex smiled flirtatiously.

Sidney only smiled before lifting Komplex and carried him, bridal style, to the bedroom.

Once they were in the bedroom, Sidney gently placed Komplex on the bed, before climbing on top him and started passionately making out with him, before grabbing Komplex's ass and squeezing it lightly."Oh yes, I love it when you touch my ass." Komplex moaned. Then, Sidney started grinding on Komplex's member, making both of them moan loudly and making their members harder and harder.

Sidney soon stop and broke up the kiss, making Komplex pout. Sidney smirked then pulled down Komplex's pants and underwear, exposing his full glory. Sidney looked at it, amazed at the size, before he started pumping the member."Sidney!" Komplex said loudly, moaned at his action. Sidney chuckled lightly, and went down to suck on the length, and Komplex shuddered and moaned though the blow job. Sidney stopped and swirled his tongue around it.

"Oh... Oh... Ohh... Ohh... Oh yes, Sidney. Don't stop. Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah, I'm almost there." Komplex moaned. Sidney started sucking and licking at it even more, until Komplex couldn't hold it in anymore. "Sidney, ah, I'm gonna cum, ah, ah, SIDNEY." Komplex screamed, exploding into Sidney mouth. Komplex panted, high from the orgasm, as Sidney swallowed the milkiness down.

Komplex was going to get up, until he felt Sidney spreading Komplex's leg. "Now lets not end there, shall we?" Sidney said with a grin. Sidney went down and saw Komplex's tight asshole, and Sidney slid his tongue in to the cave, making Komplex shake uncontrollably. Sidney moved his tongue in and out of the hole until it was wide enough for Sidney.

"Oh Sidney, please stop teasing me and place your dick in my ass!" Komplex pleaded. Sidney slid his tongue back out and positioned his hard member to Komplex's entrance. With one swift thrust, Sidney entered Komplex, almost going in all the way. Komplex screamed Sidney's name, also tell him to go in and out. The Sparkling Fairy pumped in and out of Komplex as they both moan with pleasure.

"holy shit, Komplex, your so fucking tight." Sidney moaned, but Komplex couldn't hear over his slutiness, hitting his G-spot with every thrust.

"Oh my God, Sidney. Your dick is so big!" Komplex said lustily. Sidney smirked, before pulling out his wet member, and flipping Komplex around, before pushing himself back in, making Komplex scream with pleasure.

Sidney pumped fast than before, sweat pouring down his body, and Komplex was screaming with pain and pleasure, almost losing his voice.

"Oh yes," Sidney said. "Scream my name. Say how much you want my dick. I want to hear you with I fill you up like the bitch you are."

"Sidney, oh fuck yeah, fuck me! Fuck me harder! Fuck me til you cum and fill me. Use me until my ring is completely red, ahh!" Komplex screamed after hearing Sidney's teasing. Komplex held onto Sidney as he thrusted harder and harder, basically murdering that ass.

Soon, Komplex and Sidney almost reached their climax. "Ah, ah, ah, SIDNEY." Komplex cummed first, spilling his load all over his and Sidney's waist and torso, tightening his walls around Sidney's length. Sidney cummed right after, filling up Komplex's ass as he held his head back.

After Sidney's orgasm, Sidney asked "Do you want me to pull it out, or do you want me to stay inside you?"

"No, I want you inside me the whole night, I like your dick in my ass." Komplex giggled.

"Okay, Komplex, no need to go all school girl. I love you, my little Komplex." Sidney said as he tenderly kissed Komplex's forehead.

"I love you, my Sparkling Fairy (Very original)." Komplex smiled.

Sidney and Komplex were about to sleep until they heard someone coming in.

"Sidney, what are you doing with him?"


End file.
